


The Pirate & The Pup | Harlos

by Joksey



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos x Harry, Chad x Carlos, Chadlos, Descendants 2 Rewrite, F/M, Harlos, Harry x Carlos, M/M, Uma x Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey
Summary: What if D2 turned out a bit differently?Mal becomes pressured, runs away to the Isle, and the others go to get her back- but what if a certain dog lover's past was different?A familiar pirate shows up and secrets are revealed.The question is:Is Carlos really who we thought he was?





	1. A/N - Update

Sorry guys, but this isn't an update.

For a while now I haven't posted another chapter. I currently don't have enough time to continue this story as well as a few others for now.

I'm not discontinuing this story, but it will be on hiatus until I am finished with my other stories.

I now have a schedule (finally) that includes updating on Tuesdays and Fridays (PST) for three stories until they're completed.

Once I finish a story I will continue another of my fics in the same schedule.

Unfortunately, it might take a while until I've completed one of them, so I hope that you all will be patient enough to wait for the hiatus to end.

I might occasionally update this if I complete a chapter in between my other stories, but I can't promise anything.

Thank you if you've read this far and I'll see you (hopefully) soon!


	2. A/N - Update

Hey guys! I was originally going to wait until I finished a story to do this, but there's been a change of plans.

I've said before that I was updating three stories in a specific schedule, but I've decided to switch one out for this one as I have more written for it than the other.

Before you get excited, I will be rewriting the entire story.

There will only be a few changes, but they may be big to the plot, so watch out for it.

The rest will mostly be me using a different writing style, format, and page lengths, so instead of the many small chapters, there will be longer chapters ranging from 700-1100 words each chapter I publish.

I created this years ago and I think my writing has gotten better, so I wanted to change it to fit my current style.

I also made this when I was still experimenting subjects and writing plots, so there's quite a few things I don't really see a purpose for that I would like to change.

I've already started rewriting a little while ago and I'm almost 3/4 done with catching up to the present timeline.

Thank you for those who understand and is willing to wait for it to catch up.


	3. Taken & Collared

~**Carlos**~

Jay, Evie, Ben, and I came to the Isle for the sole purpose of getting Mal to come back to Auradon.

I knew that **he'd** find me, but I was really hoping that for once in my life, the world would take pity on me.

Of course, life hates me. I got separated from the others, but when I noticed, it was already too late.

"Carlos?"

I turned quickly to find Gil, the son of Gaston. "It is you! Harry will be so happy to see you man."

My eyes widened as I shook my head frantically. "No! Gil, you can't tell him!"

He looked confused as he tilted his head. "Why not? He's been waiting for you to come back."

_I have to get out of here. Now!_

Before he could say anything else, I booked it. "Carlos!"

It took me a little while, but I finally regrouped with the others. I panted a little as I stopped right next to them.

I could feel Evie's hand on my back as she tried to look me in the [eyes].

"Carlos, where were you? I was worried sick!" I shook my head quickly as I stood up straight.

"Nowhere. Let's just go before-" "Before what?" My blood froze at the voice coming from behind me. "You can't run now."

The voice was mocking as it came closer and closer.

I didn't move. I didn't turn to see who the voice belonged to as I already knew. How could I [ever] forget..

Even so, I could hear the others getting on the defensive.

The voice chuckled as Ben asked who he was. "Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying."

"What do you want?" "Calm down _your highness_. I only came for the pup." The others moved to block me from him.

"You're not going anywhere near him."

Jay was ignored by Harry. "Come here pup." I turned around cautiously, but I didn't make a single move to walk towards him.

I could just barely see the [snarl] on Harry's face from over Ben's shoulder. "Tch. I suggest you do as I say, unless you want to get hurt like the last time."

I felt a shiver run up my back at the implications.

I took a single step forward when I felt a hand grip my arm. I turned my head to find Evie holding me back.

"Carlos, what are you doing? You don't have to go with him."

I didn't say a word as I pulled my arm away from her and stepped next to Harry, who was grinning.

"Good pup. Now, let's go."

As he turned to walk away, Ben and Jay were pulled out of their momentary stupor as they tried to run after us.

Before they could reach us, I threw two small smoke bombs at the ground.

I had them from a prank I did on Doug earlier, before my problems began. Harry seemed happy as he pulled me into a kiss.

We left immediately afterwards to a small cabin on Uma's ship. It was Harry's room.

"Sit."

I sat on the small bed before Harry crouched in front and placed his hand on my cheek.

"You know pup, I really missed you." He leaned forward and kissed me, resting his other hand on my thigh.

I reciprocated the kiss, knowing that he'd get mad if I didn't.

When he pulled away, he stood up and walked to the small desk in the room, opening the drawer and pulled out what looked like a collar.

It seemed that I was right. And I knew exactly what he would do with it. The collar wasn't like an ordinary dog collar.

This one had a certain "special feature" to it.

I wanted to push him away as he put it on my neck, but I didn't. "You shouldn't have hesitated pup."

He stood up with a sigh before pressing the button on the small remote that I didn't notice before that he had.

I immediately fell to the floor in pain as I felt a strong electrical shock.

The pain finally stopped when I heard a Click sound, as if he pressed the button again.

I panted in an attempt to regain my breath when Harry knelt in front of me before lifting my chin.

"You should know who you belong to."

He stood up again before pulling me onto my feet.

He stared at me as my breathing gradually went back to normal before grabbing my wrist and leading me back out of the cabin doors.

"Let's go pup. We have a certain sea witch to see."

As he guided us both through the [market], all I could do was think of one thing.

_Fuck my life._


	4. A Missing King & A Search Party

~**Evie**~

It's been a [couple] of hours since Carlos left, and we finally made it to our old hideout.

By this point, I was practically shaking with anxiousness.

I rushed to the speaker connected to our hideout. "M, it's me, E." Not a minute later, she answered. "I'm not going back E."

"Mal, we need-." "Evie!" I turned quickly to find Jay looking around in panic. "Ben's gone!"

I surveyed the area to find him missing.

"What do you mean he's gone?! You should have been watching him!"

"I have an idea where he could be."

We turned quickly to find Harry with a smirk on his face. "What have you done with Ben and Carlos?"

He grinned as he tapped his chin in mock thought.

"The king? Hm.. Oh yeah, we nicked him." "Where's Carlos?" Harry's face turned into a snarl.

"He's run from me. But don't worry, I'll get him back."

My hand tightened into a fist. "That's exactly what we're worried about." He shrugged as his grin reappeared.

"If you want your little kingy back, have Mal come to the chip shop, **alone**."

With that, he turned and left while humming a small tune.

Jay and I gave each other a look.

We needed Mal, now more than ever. Jay rushed to the speaker next to me before talking into it. "Mal, Ben and Carlos are both gone."

Mal answered no more than two seconds later. "E. What does he mean by gone?"

I sighed in [distress]. "I.. Both Ben and Carlos are missing..."

"What?!"

She was silent for only a minute before saying, "Come up."

Jay grabbed a rock and threw it at the sign connected to the entrance of our hideout.

Once the gate lifted, we both ran up the steps to reach Mal.

When we got there, Mal was pacing back and forth in the room with an anxious look on her face.

She stopped the moment she heard us come in.

We were almost stunned by the glare she gave us both. "Explain exactly how this all happened."

We told her about our [simple] plan to get her and go back to Auradon and how Carlos got separated from the group on their way to get to her.

She stayed silent while we told her about Harry taking Carlos with him and disappearing before coming back to take Ben.

When we finished telling her everything, we sat in complete silence as she had a look of concentration on her face.

"You two look for Carlos. In the meantime.." She sighed. "I'll meet with Uma."

"No!" I stood up only for a hand to stop me.

It was Jay. "Harry said for her to come alone." "Jay's right. Uma may be a witch, but she makes good on her promises."

I didn't want to stand down, but I knew they were right.

If Mal shows up with one of us, who knows what she might do to Ben.

"Besides, Harry said that Carlos ran. We need to find him before anything else happens." I nodded hesitantly.

"Okay.." Mal sighed before standing up from her place on the suitcase next to the wall. "Evie, you check the Tremaines. Jay, you go to the docks."

We both nodded before splitting up to look for Carlos.

When I entered Tremaine's "Curl Up & Dye", I was greeted by Dizzy, who was sweeping with headphones on.

The moment she saw me, she took them off and pulled me into a tight hug.

As cute as she was, I had to stop her rambling. "I'm sorry Dizzy, but I'm looking for Carlos. Has he come by?"

She looked a little confused as she shook her head.

I sighed in disappointment. "Is something wrong?" "No." I forced a small smile. She gave me a look but it quickly disappeared.

Dizzy started asking me different questions about Auradon and what it was like to live there.

I became so distracted answering her questions that I didn't even realize that an hour had passed.

Once I realized what time it was, I left Dizzy with the promise to come back.

When I went back to the hideout, Mal was there with clenched fists and a glare towards anything she looked at.

"What's wrong?"

Mal looked like she was about to punch something, but she instead replied with clenched teeth.

"I lost."


	5. Plans & Chemicals

~**Mal**~

It's been fifteen minutes since I told Evie what happened and there's still no sign of Jay and Carlos.

I didn't even realize that I was pacing until Evie grabbed my hands and held them in her own. "Calm down. We can't do anything if we're too anxious."

I continued pacing until I saw Jay walk in with Carlos.

Evie seemed to notice them at the same time as I did. She ran towards them and hugged Carlos, but I stayed in my spot.

While they were busy asking him questions, my eyes found themselves on his neck.

He had his collar up slightly, but my eyes are too sharp to miss it.

"What's that on your neck?"

I knew what it looked like, but I needed him to confirm it.

Evie pulled back to look and gasped.

Carlos looked ashamed as he replied softly. "It's a shock collar.. If anyone but Harry tries to remove it, it'll set off a charge.."

Evie pulled him into another tight hug. "It's okay. We won't let him find you." Jay patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. With Evie and your smarts, we'll get it off of you in no time." He nodded at their reassurance. I observed them for a moment before speaking.

"Now that we're all here, we have something to discuss."

Evie and Jay nodded before sitting on the lone couch in the room, dragging Carlos to sit between them.

When they looked at me, I told them everything.

From wrestling with Uma, to the bet I lost, and our deal. Carlos was silent as Jay practically yelled, "What?!"

Evie, who I had just told a while ago, was trying to calm him down.

"There's no way we can give her the wand!" "We know, but we need to figure out a way out of this. If we don't give her something, Ben will get hurt."

It took a few seconds, but Jay finally calmed down enough to think properly.

"What do we do then?"

It was silent as the four of us tried to come up with something. Evie gasped, "What if we made a fake? We could use Carlos' 3D printer."

Jay snapped his fingers. "You're right. We could give Uma the fake wand and once we get Ben, we [run]."

I nodded at the ideas.

"We'll need a distraction though. Once they find out it's not real, they'll come after us."

When it was clear that we all agreed, we stood up to leave.

"Evie and I will ask Dizzy for some help in that [department]. Jay and Carlos, you two go back to Auradon and print a fake. We'll meet by the tunnel just before noon."

We all rushed out of the hideout to do as planned.

As we went our separate ways, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as Evie and I snuck into the Tremaine's. We didn't want Uma and her gang finding us out.

When we entered the [shop] Dizzy was sitting faced away from us.

We kept quiet as we came closer. When I tapped her on the shoulder, she whirled her head in surprise.

Before she could erupt into questions, I asked her, "Hey Diz, mind if you help us with something?" She nodded quickly as she stood up.

"What is it?" I smiled at her excitement.

"We were thinking you could help us make smoke bombs. You up for it?" She grinned.

"You came to the right gal."

She led us to a table of different chemicals. "How much do you need?"

I scanned the table. "As much as we can get by noon."

She tapped her chin in thought as she hummed. "Hm.. I could probably make a few batches." "Great. Let's do this."

The three of us got to working as Evie and Dizzy mixed different chemicals together while I helped to pour them into small [balloons].

By the time we were done, we had [two bags] full of smoke bombs and plenty of time to spare.

Dizzy and Evie started talking about different things while I packed the smoke bombs away for later.

All the while they talked, the feeling of something going wrong came back.

Evie seemed to notice as she eased out of the conversation with Dizzy. I was standing by the broken mirror on the wall when she stepped next to me.

"M? Is something wrong?" I felt her place her hand on my shoulder, but I ignored it. "I don't know.."


	6. Questions & Blackmail

~**Lonnie**~

"Hyah!"

I threw the sword I was using to the ground in frustration. _Why couldn't Chad just let me have this?!_

I was practicing my sword fighting when I realized what time it was.

_Damnit. It's already 4:30 in the morning. I need to go before Fairy Godmother catches me out past curfew._

I picked up [my] sword and placed it in my duffel bag with the rest of my stuff.

As I was trying to sneak down the halls to the girls' dorms, I stopped when I saw Chad leaving one of the rooms.

_That's Carlos and Jay's room._

When Chad turned the corner to his own room, I kept as quiet as I could while sneaking to Carlos and Jay's room door to hear what they were saying.

"_Okay. When the wand's finished printing, we can save Ben and stay far away from the Isle._"

There was a moment of silence before I heard movement.

"_Come on man, we'll never let Harry anywhere near you. You won't have to worry about him anymore._"

So many questions started running through my head, but I pushed it aside in favor of making my presence known. "Why is Ben on the Isle?"

Carlos and Jay both looked to me in surprise.

"Lonnie.. What are you doing here?" I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"Don't change the subject. I heard everything."

Jay sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. Mal went back to the Isle and when we tried to get her to come back, Ben got caught by an enemy gang."

While Jay was talking, I noticed Carlos being quiet, and it brought another question to mind.

"Who's Harry?"

I could see both of them hesitating before Jay answered. "Harry's one of Ben's captures."

It was obvious by the look they both had that they didn't want to elaborate further, so I let it pass.

"The wand?" "Mal made a bet and she lost. It's Fairy Godmother's wand for Ben, but we can't risk them getting it, so we're making a decoy."

I nodded. "I'll come with you." Jay had a look of uncertainty.

Before he could deny my offer, I threatened him. "Either let me come, or I'll tell Fairy Godmother."

He sighed, "Fine, you can come with us."

I smiled. "Good. I'll grab some swords, in case we need them." I left for the practice room and grabbed four more swords.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to the club room and back, but when I did, Jay was fast asleep on a chair and Carlos was nowhere to be seen.

"Carlos?" I tried to look around the dark room, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Suddenly, I felt an intimidating presence behind me. I quickly turned with my sword pointed towards the person, only to find Carlos standing in front of me.

My arms dropped to my sides as I sighed in relief, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Phew. Carlos, you scared me. Where..?"

Just as I was about to ask where he was, I noticed something in his hand. When I realized what it was, I had gasped.

"Carlos. Is that-?"

Mid question, I looked up only to freeze, finding his eyes glowing red. I was paralyzed.

When I tried to speak again, I realized that I really couldn't move.

Those red eyes of his stared back at me in what looked like guilt. It was only now that I noticed the red smoke surrounding me.

Suddenly, I could feel my consciousness slipping. Just as I was about to fall to the ground, Carlos caught me and placed me in a chair.

"I'm sorry."


	7. Setup & Betrayal

~**Mal**~

Evie and I stood outside of the entrance to Uma's [base], waiting for Jay and Carlos to show up.

I tapped my foot on the ground repeatedly as we waited.

When we saw the limo pulling up, we were surprised to find Lonnie stepping out of it. "Lonnie? What are you doing here?"

"I made them bring me."

She ran to the back of it and opened the trunk to pull out a duffel bag of swords.

"I heard what's happening, so I decided to help." I felt a little relieved as we both hugged. "We can use all the help we can get."

I turned at the sound of the trunk closing and made eye contact with Carlos before pulling him into a hug.

"Okay. Carlos, you stay here and keep watch. We can't have Harry finding you." I turned to the other three. "The rest of us will get Ben then we can escape. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Lonnie, you stay behind us. Let's go."

We walked through the small tunnel as if we owned it with Lonnie just far enough behind us not to be noticed.

When we stepped into the light, we could hear Gil announcing our arrival. On the deck of the ship, I could see Ben tied to a pole.

I could see Uma say something to Ben.

I could feel my hands clench into a fist before Evie's hand grabbed mine comfortingly.

I calmed down enough for Evie to let go as Uma walked down the platform from the ship. "Finally, you're here. Do you have what I asked for?"

I held the fake wand in hand and demanded her to give Ben, but she and her entire crew started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I looked around in confusion and saw Jay and Evie doing the same from the corner of my eye. "Don't you get it _little dragon_?"

My head whipped towards Harry, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you talking about??" His grin grew mocking as he answered in a teasing voice.

"She's not talking to **you**."

As my mind tried to process what he said, I was shocked when a figure walked past me with Fairy Godmother's wand in their hand.

What shocked me even more was the person's identity.

"Carlos?" There, now standing between me and Uma, was Carlos. He stopped only to give me a look before moving to stand next to Harry, who was now standing next to Uma.

"You didn't think you could trick us, did you?" She scoffed.

"We knew of your little plan before you could even come up with it. So we made the pet get it instead."

I looked to Carlos, who was looking away.

I could feel the betrayal hitting me hard. "Now, give me the wand pet." "No!"

Just as Carlos tried to give the wand to Uma, I leaped forward to stop them, but before I could reach them, I felt a sword to my neck.

Eyeing the person responsible, I asked, "Lonnie, what are you doing?"

Lonnie's eyes were tinted red as her grip tightened on her sword. "I won't let you hurt him."

While I was looking at Lonnie, I noticed that Evie and Jay were frozen, surrounded by a mist of red.

When I looked back at Carlos, who was still looking away, I could just barely see his eyes glowing red. "How are you doing this?"

Harry smirked as he took Carlos' hand in his own.

"My pup has a little family secret. It's a special ability to control others that Cruella got from a man from another world, but I'll let **you** figure out who it is."

My mind was running with questions when Uma held up Fairy Godmother's wand, which I didn't notice she had grabbed.

Uma and her crew, including Carlos who was being dragged by Harry, rushed to the middle of the ship, surrounding Uma as she used the wand.

"**_By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!!_**"

A light shot out of the wand and the ground started shaking, forcing everyone to grab onto something for purchase.

When the rumbling finally ceased, Uma and the rest of her crew stood up with uncertainty as Uma looked around excitedly.

"We finally did it.. We're free!" "Yeah!!"

Everyone cheered as they prepared to leave. All we could do was watch in disbelief from our place on the floor as the ship moved farther away, taking Carlos and Ben with them.

"Why..?"


	8. Auradon & The Pirates

~**Jane**~

"Oh no.." I had been setting everything up for the cotillion later when I got a message on my phone.

"Jane!"

I turned to find Audrey running towards me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still on vacation."

"We came back early. Anyway, that's not important. Grammy called me home earlier. There's sightings of a pirate ship on the coast of Auradon."

"My mother's wand is missing too. We need to hurry and get Ben." "Yeah."

While we were running to Ben's office, we bumped into Chad. "Audrey? What are you doing here?"

"That's not important. We need to get to Ben's office **now**."

He shook his head in confusion but followed us anyway. "What's happening?" As we rushed to Ben's office, Audrey and I had to catch our breaths while running.

"My mother's wand is gone and there's pirates near the coast."

Chad was processing this as we got closer and closer to Ben's office, but when we finally reached it, our bodies froze on their own.

An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind us with a mocking tone to his voice.

"You really shouldn't run. You could get hurt like that."

"Who are you? And what is this?" The owner of the voice stepped in front of us to reveal himself. He ignored Audrey's question as he spoke mockingly.

"So, these are the little prince and princesses you're _friends_ with? I've gotta say, you could do better pup."

As he said that, someone walked past us and stopped next to the pirate in front of us, who put his arm around their waist.

I gasped, "Carlos??" He looked away guiltily, avoiding eye contact with us.

The pirate's mocking smile fell a bit as he looked between me and Carlos before it turned into a frown, but I don't know why.

Instead of saying anything like I could tell he wanted to, he clenched his teeth and turned away.

"Let's go pup. We have places to be."

As the pirate started walking away, Carlos turned back to us. "Carlos.."

He turned away and followed the pirate, whispering a small apology. As he did, our bodies started moving on it's own, but when we tried to speak, we couldn't.

When we finally stopped, we had arrived at the school garden. The entire school was there.

In the front stood a bunch of pirates surrounding a girl with blue braids. It was easy to tell who the leader was.

Carlos followed the pirate from earlier to stand next to the girl pirate.

"People of Auradon. My name is Uma, daughter of Ursula, and the captain of the Wharf Rats, and **we** are taking over." The pirates all cheered.

Apparently, some of the other students could speak, so they yelled, "Why would we ever listen to you!?"

Uma laughed. "Harry."

The pirate that brought us here walked to the back of the group before returning with something in his hand.

When he lifted his hand to give the item to Uma, everyone gasped at what it was. In Uma's hand was my mother's wand.

Before anyone could say anything, three figures were pushed to the front of the pirates, forced onto their knees. Uma turned to the three of them.

Everyone was in complete shock.

Sitting there with their hands tied behind them, was Ben and his parents. Ben was silent as his parents struggled to get free, but it was no use.

When Ben's parents finally looked up, they gasped. "How did you get that?!"

Uma smirked.

"I had my former right hand man get it for me." Uma rested her arm on Carlos' shoulder. "Isn't that right pet."

I could feel my mouth falling open in shock.

Ben's parents had the same reaction. Carlos stayed silent as Uma moved back to her spot in front of Ben and his parents.

She stared at Ben, who was looking downwards, before turning to his parents.

"Submit to me." "Never. We won't let you take over." Her gaze hardened.

"Pet." Carlos stood next to her as red smoke appeared from around Carlos and moved to surround Ben and his parents. "**_Sleep._**"

Ben shut his eyes tightly only to open them in confusion just seconds later.

He looked towards his parents to find them unconcious. "Why am I not..?" "Submit to me."

Ben looked up to Uma, who stared him in the eyes.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it and looked back to the ground in guilt.

"I.. I give up..."

I fell to my knees, not noticing when I regained control of my body. It seems everyone else felt the same. Everyone was either standing in shock or had fallen to the ground like me.

_He.. gave up?_

The pirates all cheered while Uma's focus remained on Ben for a little longer before she turned with a smirk.

"As I'm feeling generous at the moment, I'll give you all a chance to join me and my crew."

"No way!"

Audrey, still the confident princess she was born as, was still standing.

She had a look of stubbornness.

"No one would ever follow a _witch_ like you!" Audrey looked smug, but all of the pirates looked almost fearful as they looked to Uma.

They seemed jumpy when she started laughing.

Uma gave my mother's wand to Harry, who's hand was already waiting, as if he expected this to happen.

She walked from her place to Audrey, everyone moving out of her way in fear. Even without the wand at her use, she was still intimidating.

They had an intense staring contest for only seconds before Uma drew her sword.

Everyone gasped in horror as she put it to her throat. Audrey looked scared as Uma chuckled, her eyes going from Uma to the sword and back.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?" "Audrey!" "Chad, stay back."

Uma glared down at Audrey with her chin up in superiority. "Come on _princess_. Where did that fire go?"

She was mocking her.

She dropped her arm to her side two seconds later. "I may be a witch, but I'm a **pirate** first."

Audrey dropped to the ground the moment Uma's sword left her throat. She rubbed at her neck as Uma took her place by the pirates.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone was silent. "Good. Now, who will join me?"  
.  
.  
.  
"I will."


	9. Glowing Eyes & Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but.. Procrastination, at it's finest 👌

~**Lonnie**~

We finally arrived at Auradon as Jay stopped the limo. We all rushed out.

"I'm sorry."

We had just opened the trunk to get the swords I had brought earlier when I apologized.

"It's just.. I've always had this.. urge, to protect Carlos and I.. I didn't-"

"Lonnie." Evie grabbed me by my shoulders, stopping me mid-rant. "It's okay. It's not your fault." I nodded reluctantly, unsure. "None of us knew Carlos could do that."

I was only slightly sure this time as I nodded, but I hesitated, still feeling slightly guilty.

"Mal!"

Evie and I turned to find Mal leaning on the limo with a pained expression on her face. "Mal! What's wrong?"

Evie and I ran next to her. Just as Evie was about to place her hand on Mal's back, Mal stepped away, her head faced down. "I'm fine."

"M, you're not okay. Something's wrong, I can tell. Just tell me-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Mal lifted her head as she yelled, showing her eyes on accident. They were glowing a toxic green.

Evie gasped and Mal's eyes reverted back to normal.

"I.. I'm sorry." Evie stared at her before asking, "Has this happened before?" Evie got her answer when Mal turned away from her.

She grabbed Mal by her arms gently and moved into her sight as she spoke softly.

"How long has this been going on?"

".. Since Ben's coronation." "That was six months ago. This has been happening for that long??"

Mal pulled away from her, [holding] her arm uncomfortably.

"It's fine." Evie looked unconvinced, but she let it go when we heard a bark. We turned to find Dude running towards us.

"Dude!"

"You're back!" My eyes widened in shock. I turned and found that Jay and Evie were the same, but Mal didn't seem all that surprised.

"Uh.. Dude just..?" Mal shook her head, "That's not important right now."

"You've gotta hurry. Everyone's been taken." "Okay Dude, lead the way." We closed the trunk of the limo and ran after him.

Dude led us to the garden, but we slowed down when we heard voices.

"_-ould we ever listen to you!?_" We ducked behind a bush as Harry grabbed Fairy Godmother's wand for Uma.

We peaked over it only to cover our mouths at the sight of Ben and his parents being forced on their knees.

Why isn't Ben trying to get free..?

Ben stayed still as his parents looked up at Uma in shock. "_How did you get that?!_"

She smirked, "_I had my former right hand man get it for me._"

Uma turned to Carlos with a small look.

"_Isn't that right pet._" My eyes widened at the implication and I turned to the others to see that they were just as shocked as me.

It's obvious they knew nothing about this.

When I turned back to the scene in front, Uma was standing in front of Ben's parents.

"_Submit to me._" Ben's dad growled. "_Never. We won't let you take over._"

The air became tense as Uma's gaze hardened. Without looking away, Uma looked annoyed as she said, "_Pet._"

I could see Carlos' eyes glowing a toxic red from here as smoke of the same color surrounded Ben and his parents. "**_Sleep._**"

Ben was tense as his parents fell with a Thud, but nothing happened to him.

"_Why am I not..?_"

Uma stared down at him as she spoke in an authoritative voice. "_Submit to me._"

Uma waited for him to speak. He looked her in the eyes for only two seconds before he looked downwards. "_I give up.._"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from gasping out loud.

I turned to Mal, only to witness the shocked and guilty expression on her face.

There were cheers as I turned back to find Uma smirking. "_As I'm feeling generous at the moment, I'll give you all a chance to join me and my crew._"

"_No way!_" I looked into the crowd to find Audrey standing there with a look of defiance.

"_No one would ever follow a **witch** like you!_"

I noticed the pirates freezing up in fear and watched Uma in curiosity. I could see Harry sigh as he held out his hand.

Not a second later, Uma gave him Fairy Godmother's wand and walked into the crowd towards Audrey.

Everyone moved out of her way as she gave Audrey a hard glare.

I watched on in horror as Uma drew her sword to Audrey's throat. She asked her mockingly, "_What? Cat caught your tongue?_"

I could see Chad move from beside Jane, "_Audrey!_"

"_Chad, stay back._"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he stood down anyway.

Uma glared at Audrey as she said, "_Come on **princess**. Where did that fire go?_" She dropped her arm to her side but kept her sword drawn.

"_I may be a witch, but I am a **pirate** first._"

Audrey dropped to the floor as Uma turned to stand by the group of pirates.

"_Anyone else?_"

She crossed her arms and waited for someone to speak, but she got silence in return.

"_Good. Now, who will join me?_" It was silent for only a second until I heard a familiar voice say, "_I will._" I wasn't exactly surprised to see who it was.

"_Chad? What are you doing?_"

Chad looked down to Audrey with a guilty expression. "_I'm sorry Audrey._"

"_Anyone else?_" Uma didn't have to wait for long, as a few others also agreed to join. When no one else said anything, Uma snapped her fingers.

"_Gil. Gather them and give them a wardrobe change. Make them look a little more us._"

"_Yes captain._"

As Gil left with the group of students, Uma turned to the rest.

"_I suggest you bow down to me._" "_No!_"

This time, it was Jane who protested. "_You might have my mother's wand, but there's no way you're powerful enough to use it on **all** of us!_"

Everyone started standing up and agreeing with Jane, who had a look of confidence on her face.

Uma just gave them an annoyed look before turning to Harry, who whispered something in Carlos' ear.

Carlos walked to the front of the pirates as smoke drifted across the floor.

Everyone was in a panic as it surrounded them.

Carlos' eyes glowed intensely as he spoke. "**_Bow._**" All at once, everyone did as he said.

Harry smirked as he grabbed Carlos by the waist, but I was distracted by Carlos' eyes. I stared, feeling hypnotized, when he turned- and we made eye contact.


	10. A Note & A Prince

I was broken from my trance by the sound of Dude whispering, "Guys. Guys!"

I turned quickly to see Dude down the hall. "Follow me. I smell something."

Everyone else rushed to follow him quietly while I turned back to see Carlos looking away.

_Did I just imagine that earlier?.._

"Lonnie! Let's go!" I turned to find Jay whisper-yelling at me and I quickly moved to his side. "I'm sorry, I was distracted."

We all followed Dude in silence for a while, only to bump into someone.

The person jumped in fear but calmed down once they saw who we were. "Chad?"

He shushed us just as we heard someone coming our way.

"Quick, follow me."

We didn't have time to question him, so we did as he said. We followed him down two halls to a dead end.

Jay and Mal looked irritated as Chad started looking around frantically.

"Are you trying to get us caught??" Chad furrowed his eyebrows as he started feeling the wall for something. Chad smiled when he heard a small **Click**.

He pushed on the wall and it moved back to reveal a secret tunnel. "Quick, get inside."

Jay opened his mouth to say something, but Mal pushed him in when the footsteps from earlier came closer.

We all quickly got inside before Chad pushed the wall back into its place as a small light turned on.

"So that's why the scent of food always stops here."

"Wait, is that why you're always scratching the walls."

"Guys. Now is not the time." While Evie scolded Jay and Dude, Chad held his ear to the wall for a minute before sighing in relief.

He then turned around and started walking past us.

He started muttering to himself as we ran to catch up to him. "Chad." No answer. "Chad!"

"Shh!" Chad stopped in his walk when we reached another wall.

He put his ear to it before using a small magnet that I didn't even notice he had. He put it to the wall and there was another **Click** before he pulled it open.

He peaked out of it before signalling us to follow him out quietly. He led us down another hall and into a room.

"Dude, seriously?" "I didn't do anything." "Not you."

I stared at Chad in confusion as he locked the room door behind us. "Uh Chad, why do you have a key to Jay and Carlos' room?"

"Yeah man. I thought we took all of them away." Evie and I gave Jay a look.

"Not important."

Jay turned back to Chad, who was now searching Carlos' bed for something.

"Anyway, what are we doing here?"

Jay got no reply as Chad lifted the mattress. "Ha! Found it!" We were all confused as Chad pulled out a small device.

"What is that?" Chad gestured for us to sit while he started doing something with it.

He finally put it down and started pacing. "Chad?"

"Oh, right." Chad stopped his pacing to pull a note from his pocket. "What is this?", Mal asked. "It's a note.. from Carlos."

My eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

I rushed to sit next to Mal, who had the note in her hand.

"What does it say?" "Just wait." Mal looked annoyed by Jay rushing her as she read it out loud.

**The Note**

**_Join Uma's group, Gil will take you and anyone else who does. Distract him and get to my room._**

** _Under my bed is a device that will let you call a friend of mine._ **

** _He'll find you and help with this mess. Be careful and take care of his cousin. If anything happens to her, he'll cause more trouble than not._ **

** _Explain to him the situation. He'll help figure out what to do._ **

_ **-Carlos** _

"When did he give you this?"

Chad sat down. "Okay. Jane, Audrey, and I were going to Ben's office to warn him about Fairy Godmother's wand missing when we were caught by pirates."

Chad fidgeted with his hands as he ranted. "Carlos was one of them." Chad took a breath before continuing.

"So they took us to the school garden where everyone else was and when no one was looking, I felt him put it in my pocket."

He sighed. "I found it later when everyone was distracted and did as it said. Now, here we are, waiting."

I could feel myself light up.

"So Carlos **wasn't** betraying us." I could see Evie nod. I turned to her as she spoke. "I wonder who Carlos'.. _friend_ is." Mal and Jay both looked a bit upset.

"I didn't think he even **had** any besides us.." "Yeah.."

We waited in silence for about [two] minutes before we heard the door knob turning.

I quickly took a sword out of my duffel bag and snuck next to the door.

When it opened, I aimed the tip at the person's throat, only to stop when I heard Mal say, "Anthony??"


	11. Charming & The Tremaines

~ **Mal** ~

Me, Jay, and Evie were all in shock as we stared at the familiar figure standing in the door with a smirk, even with a sword pointed at his throat.

"Lonnie, put the sword down."

Lonnie did as Evie said as Anthony walked in with a small figure behind him.

"Evie!" Anthony locked the door as Dizzy ran into Evie's arms.

She looked excited as she started ranting about Auradon, but Jay was too busy focusing on asking, "Since when were you and Carlos friends??"

He scoffed as he sat on an empty chair. "_Please_, we've been friends since before you even met."

Jay went silent, but I thought about it.

"Then you'd know that Carlos was in Uma's crew."

At his silence, I continued, "How long?" He sighed. "A few years after we met when he was [eight]." I was silent as I took in what he said.

"Um.."

We all turned to Lonnie, who was now sitting next to Chad. They both looked confused.

"Oh, right. This is Anthony and Dizzy Tremaine, Lady Tremaine's grandchildren." Lonnie's mouth had dropped open in shock.

Surprisingly, Chad seemed unfazed by what I said. Instead, he nodded, as if it made perfect sense to him.

"My mother's spoken about you both." Now it was  **our** turn to be shocked.

"Wait, [Cindy] knows about them?! How??"

He crossed his arms as he explained.

"It took a lot, but my mother had some of her birds look for a way to get info in and out of the Isle."

"And they found something??" He nodded.

"They were doing searches like usual when they saw a hole rip through the barrier. It was only big enough to fit a small animal, but they took the opportunity."

Evie gasped and we looked to her only to see a look of realization dawn on her.

"Carlos and I were together when he built a machine that did exactly that. He wanted to make it so the Isle had more channels to watch on the TV."

"So it worked.."

"The ground shook when he activated it. Now that I think about it, I had this weird feeling since I was younger, as if I was missing something.."

Evie looked focused on a memory as she spoke. "It disappeared the moment the machine hit the wall of the barrier.."

My eyes threatened to widen at what Evie was saying, but I kept my expression blank.

_ The day the ground shook? That was the day my eyes first started glowing. It was also around the same time my mother's staff activated.. Maybe.. _

I kept quiet as Chad continued explaining.

"Anyway, mother's animal friends got in and found aunt Anastasia. Mother has been sending letters ever since."

"Likewise. We've heard a lot as well,  _ Anastasius _ ." Anthony smirked as Chad's face became red. "We also know about that little crush of yours."

Chad stuttered as he tried to deny it, but he was cut off by Lonnie's loud gasp from beside him.

"Wait, is it who I think it is??"

"What are you-?" "You like Carlos, don't you!?"

He shook his head quickly, but his face became impossibly redder, giving all of us our answer. Even his neck was a bright cherry red by now.

Lonnie and Evie both looked ecstatic at the confirmation, but Jay just shrugged.

"You're not very good at hiding it man."

Chad's head shot up as he looked to Jay. He spoke in a quiet voice, ".. Was I  **that** obvious?"

Jay rolled his eyes at the question.

"Dude, you talk about him even  **more** than  **yourself** . That's saying a lot."

Chad dropped his head on the table with a groan. We all laughed at the entire scene, almost completely forgetting the situation we're in.

A few minutes later, I felt Evie tap my arm.

I turned in her direction to find that Dizzy was asleep on Jay's bed.

We repositioned ourselves so we were all close enough to hear the other speaking quietly. Anthony was the first to talk.

"So, tell me how this all started."


	12. Parents & Truths

~ **Anthony** ~

It was silent as everyone waited for me to speak.

"Because of the shock collar Harry put on Carlos, we'll have to keep our advances a secret. Carlos can't do anything with it on, so we can't rely on him."

They nodded along as I spoke.

"We could switch out the wand for the fake while no one's looking, but that'll be a little harder. We'll use the smoke bombs already made as a distraction."

The witch spoke up quietly. "Dizzy and I can make more in case we need them. We'll just need to get to the chemistry lab."

"I can guide you there, but we'll need the key to the cabinets. They're locked using a spell so no one can get in without permission, but the key's in Ben's office.."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Charming. "How do you know that? I thought you avoided anything academic."

Charming sighed, "Evie isn't the only person who was hiding things."

They looked surprised at his answer, but we didn't have much time, so I chimed back in.

"We'll need a few more swords in case a fight breaks out."

I looked to the warrior girl and got a nod as confirmation. "Good. You will go with Charming when he leaves for the king's office."

Both Charming and the girl nodded.

"When you two get what you need, you'll come back to the school lab and we'll discuss everything further. Are we all clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, we leave in two minutes. Witch, wake up Diz."

"Okay."

Everyone got up and prepared to leave while the witch moved next to Dizzy and shook her awake lightly.

"Hey, Dizzy. Come on, wake up, we have to go."

Diz woke up almost immediately.

It's a habit she picked up from living on the Isle. Aunt Driz and I made sure of it. She was up and ready within seconds, even if she didn't know what was happening.

We all rushed our way through the halls quietly.

Living on the Isle our entire life made it a bit easier for us Vk's to sneak past the rooms without making a sound.

The two Ak's with us did better than I thought they would. I could tell that they were used to doing this, and it's not too hard to figure out why.

As soon as we got to the chemistry lab, Charming and the warrior girl left for the king's office.

The two of them took a sword each with them.

My group was given the other three swords while we waited for them to return. Diz and the witch were busy discussing what to use for the smoke bombs.

I was leaning against the wall by the door with a sword in my hand when the dragon moved next to me.

She spoke quietly to not disturb the others.

"Earlier, when we mentioned the shock collar Carlos had, you became tense. What was that about?"

I kept my eyes on Diz as I scoffed.

_ The dragon's smart. I knew she'd notice. _

"Carlos was abused for years, [usually] with a taser, and no- It wasn't Cruella." I already knew what she was assuming based on her expression.

Her expression changed to confusion.

"Then who did? Everyone knows that Cruella hurts him-" "No, they assume."

"What?"

She blinked confusedly as I sighed. "Everyone  **assumes** that Cruella hurts her son, but that is  **far** from the truth."

The dragon didn't seem to understand what I meant, even after thinking about it.

"I-That makes no sense. She forced Carlos into sleeping in a closet filled with  **bear traps** to protect her  **furs** . How would-"

"She did it to  **protect** Carlos."

The she-dragon was still confused, but she quieted down so I could explain.

"When villains were first being thrown on the Isle, all Cruella had was her fur coats- her legacy, but her mindset changed when Carlos was born."

The dragon's head tilted slightly to the side before she signalled for me to continue.

"Unlike what everyone thinks, Cruella could  **never** hurt her son."

_ Or anyone else for that matter. _

"Cruella  **adores** Carlos, and she wanted to protect him from outsiders, so she put him in her closet with everything else precious to her."

The dragon bit her lip in thought. She seemed to have a hard time believing it, but she was trying.

"You said she  _ couldn't _ hurt him, not wouldn't. What did you mean?"

"I can't tell you that yet, but I  **can** tell you that something happened to Cruella  **years** before we were born."

She nodded in understanding.

"If what you're saying is true, then who was it that hurt Carlos?" "He's quite famous to those of us from the Isle, but no one has ever actually met him before."

The dragon got the hint and her eyebrows furrowed.

" ** _Him_ ** ? Why would he target Carlos? And why for so long?" I looked her directly in the eye for the first time since we started this conversation.

"It's easier to hurt someone when you're related by blood."

It took her a moment, but the dragon let out a silent gasp in response. "You mean..?" I nodded.

"Carlos was abused by none other than his dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Schedule: 3 Stories, Everything else on Hiatus.
> 
> Every Tuesday & Friday PST.
> 
> This Story > BTS Fic > Glee Crossover Fic > This Again (Repeat)


End file.
